


going down

by LydiaOfNarnia



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, exactly what you think is happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaOfNarnia/pseuds/LydiaOfNarnia
Summary: This is sabotage, but like hell is Babe going down without a fight.(written for the Tumblr prompts“Let’s see what you’ve got.”and“Watch me.”)





	going down

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, the characters in this fic are based off of their fictional portrayals from the miniseries Band of Brothers, and I mean no disrespect to the real-life veterans!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [renelemaires](http://renelemaires.tumblr.com/)!

“Really, Heffron? We’re doing this?”

Babe takes a deep breath, trying to look more confident than he actually is. He’s not a coward by any means, but he can’t help it – Gene’s intimidating when he wants to be. “Yeah, we are.”

“Fine.” Gene moves forward, just slightly, and Babe feels his breath stall in his throat. “Show me what you can do.”

Babe’s lips twitch in a dangerous smirk. “Watch me.”

He moves carefully – very carefully, every touch light as a feather. His hands don’t tremble, and for this he is glad. One tremble and Gene will realize how nervous he really is. One tremble, and this will all be over.

Babe can’t be the one to make things come crashing down, not when they’ve gotten this far.

“Remember to breathe,” Gene says after a moment. His voice is low in the back of his throat, but it almost shatters Babe’s concentration anyway.

“I am,” he replies, and forces in a deep breath. “I am.”

He can feel Gene pressed against him – when did he get so close? – and when the other man speaks again his words are almost against Babe’s ear. “You could move faster.”

Babe knows what he’s doing. This is sabotage.

“I’m gonna take my time. If you ain’t gonna be patient, we don’t have to do this, ya know.”

“I wanna do this.” His words are warm against Babe’s neck. They spur Babe into action – suddenly he can no longer stand to be cautious. His eyes slide shut as he feels adrenaline stir within him. He moves without heed, the motions of his hands quickening, and he sets it down with one firm motion –

Gene lets out a groan. Babe’s lips part in a silent gasp, and he opens his eyes.

The Jenga tower is still standing. The piece Babe had so carefully pulled from the middle of the tower now rests at the very top. Though the blocks wobbled, they show no indication that they’re about to come down. As Gene slumps against him, Babe lets out an incredulous whoop of laughter.

“I win! Gene, I win!”

“You don’t win until the other person makes the tower fall, cher.” Gene sounds exasperated, but there is an edge of good-natured amusement to his words. “You can’t have won, cause I haven’t lost. And I’m not gonna.”

Babe rolls his eyes and gives Gene’s shoulder a light shove. “Go back to your own side, cheater.”

“I was trying to provide you with moral support.” Nonetheless, Gene returns to his side of the table. Babe rolls his eyes as he leans back to watch Gene’s next move.

“Let’s see what you got.”

Gene looks up at him and smirks. "Babe, I’m gonna blow you away.“


End file.
